Broken
by ZiOfShadows
Summary: A strange little story that I just found on my computer. It's horrible, but yeah... I suck at this. Rated M just to be careful, but really, it's not.


I just found this on my computer. It's been hidden in the darkest files for, well, a longgg time. Decided I wanted it off my computer so here it is. Yes, it's crap, yes, it's horrible, and no, I can't be bothered re-reading it or re-writing it - I can't even be bothered checking it, that's how lazy I am.

I am _trying_ to get back to writing Unbreak My Heart but I'm still failing epicly, so sorry. Anyway, here's the horribleness:

Revan strode along the corridoor, movements heavy with anger and spite, her dark robes dancing about her with each stride she took, while light boot steps echoed on the floor. Her saber had been broken. Again. And again, she was waiting for it to be fixed. Which meant no Jedi hunting for a time. Being cooped up in that temple annoyed and angered her to the point where she would lash out at anyone. Except him...

Malak saw her coming, and smirked to himself, his dark eyes focusing on her heavy stance and the florish of her movement even as he backed into the shadow of the doorway, his dark armor blending to the frame itself and hiding him from her tormented state of mind. Even from beneath his ebony coal locks he could see her perfectly. That dark beauty that he had so long wanted to possess. That was why he had followed her when she had left the Jedi and turned on her own kind. Her heart had twisted evil, and taken him and so many others with it, but her beauty had never faded.

There she was, drawing closer, and here he was, waiting and watching. Finally, she stepped before his hiding place and his hand snatched out and grabbed her arm, forcing her back against him. Despite the struggle of surprise she gave him, Malak held her firmly by her hips and pressed his own into the slant of her perfect figure, his lips reaching to soothe words into those perfectly sculptured ears. As his words took her, Revan realised who it was, and rather than lashing out, she arched her back and allowed his voice to take her.

She had long known the boy had wanted her. That had been his fault, his darkness that the Jedi had loathed him for. Just another reason he had been so easy to corrupt. Lust. He would die for her, she knew, but sometimes he had his advantages, like today.

As he felt her relax, Malak smoothed his hands down her sides, caressing every curve of her and finally allowed his lips to touch her. The soft tender flesh of her nape was warm and vibrant to the taste, and he soon found himself losing control. Despite that, he didn't care, and he could sense she no longer did either. Hips grinding into the hollow of her back, teeth nipping her flesh passionately and hands gripping at her, inviting her body back against his own with each motion. He could prove a diversion until she could hunt the Jedi again, and for that time, he'd be useful. Because he loved her...

If only... if only an apprentice hadn't walked around the previous corner at that moment. The apprentice froze as his eyes adjusted to what he was seeing. The Sith, Revan, and that boy... touching her, so easily controlling her... As in all Sith clans, the weakest links never last, and the apprentice saw a weakness he could play on.

At that moment, Revan sensed the eyes upon them, and her own snapped open. She had barely glanced at the apprentice when her mind locked on to what was happening... That apprentice would spread the word, and soon they'd all be underdoging her. No. She'd never allow it. Her senses kicked in before her mind thought it over, and she twisted from Malak's grip in anger, the back of her hand spinning to collide with the side of his face. The anger, the lust and the fear built together and charged her strike with a strong dose of Force power. Before she could withdraw her hand or even blink, Malak lay crippled at her feet, slumped against the wall and holding his jaw. Blood spilled down his lower lip, and his eyes fought back pain. There was no denying his world had shattered at that moment.

The apprentice yelped as he saw the wound inflicted, and re-evaluated his previous thoughts. In a heartbeat he'd turned tail and ran for dear life, but the damage was done.

Revan watched as the apprentice fled, and knelt down by Malak, reaching her hand out to feel the extent of the pain she'd caused. She could sense it, she could taste it... and she could tell it could not be fixed. So she stood, and she straightened her robes before turning to stalk on her way, only glancing over her shoulder to bark that he should see one of the medical droids.

And so, once he'd watched her dissapear around a corner, then recovered enough to stand and make his way to the med bay, he found himself lieing on a bed while a droid rebuilt his entire jaw. The operation was long, and when he awoke, he couldn't believe it. His jaw... was gone. And in its place was a harness of machinery. And there, standing over him with a cold look in her ebony fire eyes, was Revan, trying to look emotionless despite the bites down her neck and the man at her mercy.

Without thinking, he reached for her, desperate for her touch. He had almost had her... and he so badly wanted to know if he'd lost her forever...

He had.

Revan gave a cruel, shuddering laugh and brushed his hand aside. "You are neither man nor machine now, boy, and I have no use for you any longer. Join the ranks, die like those other dogs, grovel if you must, but know this..." She leant in close, her lips brushing his aud as she spoke in her seductress' tone. "I don't take it back. You deserve this, _Malak._ Remember that." And she turned and stalked from the med bay.

It was the first time she had ever spoken his name... and the last time. The very last time.

After that day, he was just like any other droid to her. She barked orders, she demanded much of him, sometimes sending him on missions that made no sense just to rid herself of his presence, but all the time... he loved her.

And even when the Jedi captured Revan and he tried to kill her... he loved her. And that was why he did it. She broke him that day; his jaw by appearance.

His heart by all else.


End file.
